


Magic Hands

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by Anonymous:Hi! Could I request for a little thingie where Loki finds out the usually stoic and emotionless reader is ticklish at the wrist and he keeps tickling her there (perhaps during a sparing session lmao Idk) and then one time they have a htht and reader puts her hand to pat his face but he holds her hand in place and nuzzles against her wrist, giving it a little kiss and the reader just goes all red and awkward cos she doesn’t know how to emotion and ahhh all the fluff! Thank you so much and ily!





	Magic Hands

        There were many things you liked about being an Avenger, training wasn’t one of them. It was necessary of course, but that didn’t stop the sweat from forming on your brow. Or the ache in your arms as you focused on the punching bag in front of you. You kept your body moving, always making sure your hits came hard and fast. You might not have been the strongest member of the Avengers. But, that didn’t mean you couldn’t do some damage when you put your mind to it. You were so concentrated on your training, you hardly noticed when a new body entered the room. 

       “Do you require assistance,” a smooth voice asked.

       You stepped back, surprised to see the God of Mischief himself standing only a few feet away. It was unusual to find him in the training room. Most of the time, he kept to himself, focusing his energies on his magic. The occasional exception being his spars with his brother, Thor. He insisted Midgardian techniques were too primitive for him. But, you were convinced he just didn’t want to appear out classed by the other meta-humans.

       “I’ve got it,” you said, keeping your tone neutral.

       He nodded his head but didn’t move from his spot. You decided to ignore him and turned your attention back to the bag. This proved to be difficult as you felt his eye on you the whole time.

       “Do you want something,” you asked, not bothering to stop your motions.

       “Nothing devious,” Loki assured. “Only your company.”

       “Well that’s not suspicious.”

       “You doubt my intentions?”

       “Always.”

       A wide grin spread across his face at your answer.

       “Smart. What would you believe?”

       “Attempt at mind control,” you threw out. “Elaborate scheme to get back at Thor for something. Set up for a bad joke. Take your pick.”

       “All possibilities,” he conceded. “Or maybe I just find you interesting.”

       You were taken aback by the comment, losing your concentration. Your hand slammed awkwardly on the bag, forcing your wrist back. You let out a small cry of pain, feeling a hard-throbbing spread across your hand.

       Loki was by your side in a second. He helped you unwrap your hand, getting a better look at the damage. There wasn’t any bleeding, but it still hurt like a bitch. You hissed in pain as you tried to move your fingers.

       “Shit,” you cursed.

       “Let me,” he offered. He moved to turn you hand in his. You pulled away, instinctively bringing your hand to your chest. He gave you a mildly annoyed look, rolling his eyes at your actions. “Don’t be an infant. I do know my way around a healing spell. Unless you’d rather go to the medical ward.”

       You weighed the options in your mind. On the one hand, check in with the doctor and make a big fuss over nothing. On the other, let Loki work his magic for two minutes and be on your way.

       With some reluctance, you gave him your hand. He took it with a smug smile and lay the back of your hand in his palm. With his other hand, he brushed his fingers across your wrist and down to your fingers. Your entire hand warmed as if somebody had placed heating pad of your skin. The combination of his magic and touch on your wrist sent a tingle up your body making you jerk away. He kept his grip and his smile grew wider.

       “Ticklish aren’t we,” he mused.

       You did your best to keep your heart beat in check, but you could feel a blush starting to creep up your neck.

       “Just sensitive,” you answered stiffly.

       “Of course.” The glint in his eye told you, he didn’t buy it for a second. You ignored it all the same and tried to keep your mind far away from how comfortable your hand felt in his.

       It all felt, odd, for lack of a better word. Loki had never been hostile toward you, but he had never gone out of his way to be kind either. Most of your interactions consisted of snark as he tried to push your buttons. This was different, intimate, and you had no idea where it was coming from.

       “Why are you helping me?” you asked.

       Loki regarded you for a moment, before shrugging.

       “Last time I checked we work together,” he said smoothly. “I can’t have your hands out of commission and expect you to have my back.”

       “No. I mean, why are _you_ helping me?”

       He paused his motions, finally getting your meaning. He could have let you go to the medical wing or treat your hand yourself, but he didn’t. Instead, he stayed with you. He met your eyes, looking at you as if you had just asked the silliest question imaginable.

       “I thought that part was obvious,” he said wryly. “I like you.”

       Despite your training, you couldn’t stop your eyes from going wide at his words, but you recovered quickly. He didn’t mean it. You doubted half the words that came out of Loki’s mouth had any truth to them.

       He caught your look, as he cocked his head curiously to the side.

       “You don’t believe me.”

       You tightened your lip, reforming your face into your practiced mask.

       “Well, you do have a reputation,” you said sardonically.

       To your surprise, he gave a short laugh.

       “Exaggerations, I assure you.”

       You couldn’t help but smile. He had an answer for everything. You didn’t know if you found it infuriating or charming. The line always seemed to blur when it came to him. It was then you noticed the warm tingle had gone from your wrist. There wasn’t any residual throbbing or any other signs of damage. But Loki didn’t let go. He appeared perfectly content to stay exactly where he was.

       “Loki?”

       “Hmm?”

       “You can let go of my hand now.”

       He glanced down at your joined hands as if realizing it himself. However, instead of letting go, his grip tightened as he brushed his fingers gently against your skin.

       “Suppose I don’t want to,” he teased.

       “Then it’s only fair to inform you, I’ve broken a man’s nose for less.“

       Again, he laughed, but to your surprise, he didn’t let go then either. Slowly, he brought your hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on your wrist. He kept your eye on you the entire time, smiling as he pulled away.

       “I believe you,” he whispered.

       Your heart rate spiked. Your cheeks went red hot and your brain seemed to completely short circuit. The only thing you could do was hold your breath in hopes he wouldn’t notice.

       He watched you carefully, looking rather pleased with himself. He then dropped your hand and walked out of the training room without another word.

       The door closed shut behind him and you let out breath, trying get your body back to some semblance of balance. You looked down at your healed hand. You could still feel the sensation of his cool lips on your skin, leaving a pleasant tingling in its wake.

       There was no doubt about it, you were in deep shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you're so inclined.


End file.
